


A Perfectly Normal Week-end

by Nocturnalchild



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde in NY, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Roommates to lovers, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soft Clyde Logan, This is just a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild
Summary: He claimed every breath, every sigh, every gasp from your mouth, and when he finally released you, his fingers lovingly caressed your cheek and tugged a rebel strand under your ear, and his eyes were glimmering with a light so deep and fond you knew you would never get to live without.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Perfectly Normal Week-end

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a soft Clyde prompt ^^

Orange blue flames licked aluminum. The oil sizzled. Your expert hand worked diligently on the slices of fried bacon as you stirred your pan. The tips started to turn caramel brown, grease sliding off the thin meat, and an alluring scent began to invade your little kitchen. That was usually the time Clyde, your roommate, started to wake up and as if led by an invisible tickly hand, bumped his way into all your furniture, to seat his bearlike body at your table, hair tousled, nostrils flaring and eyes still half shut.

Today was maybe an exception, you thought while smiling at the burned bacon you arranged in his plate, debating vaguely if you should wait for him or eat your breakfast without his big frame facing you, before finally deciding to go check on him.

You were about to turn the corner of the kitchen, when your body suddenly collided with a hard plane. It took you what seemed like two long seconds to realize what was happening, as your bare feet lost balance and you were about to fall sideways, before you found yourself thrown against a warm expanse of meat, solid and soft, and smelling… so good .

Clyde’s big arms wrapped around you. Even on wobbly feet and half sleep-stoned, he managed, anyhow, to catch you.

Clyde was a massive man. The first time you saw him, behind the bar stools in one of the most animated NY city neighborhoods, preparing cocktails and serving clients with only one hand, you couldn’t repress your admiration and you immediately wanted to know him.

You were freshly installed in your new apartment at the time, and looking actively for a roommate to split the rent. Life in NY was expensive, and even with your job allowing you to live comfortably, you wanted to save some money, and as much as you denied it, you wanted company, a safe one.

Clyde looked like you’d found the jackpot. Shy and reserved at first, he started to open up as you became his regular patron, always asking for him to serve you and buying drinks for both of you.

While chatting lightly about life in the city and your aspirations, you knew that he landed in NY after he inherited a decent amount of cash from his uncle and decided to leave West Virginia to start anew in the big city. You knew that he was in the military and that he lost his hand while serving in Iraq. You knew that he loved books and dogs, and that his favorite food was burned bacon, but more specifically, you found out that he was looking for an apartment to settle in, life with three noisy dudes starting to get on his nerves. You ignored the sparkles that ignited in your stomach when you learned that he was single, judging that any romantic implications would only ruin your plans with him.

With his distinctive southern accent and his polite manners, he finished to charm you and one evening, you decided to take the plunge and just ask him if he was interested to share your place with you. You could tell he was taken aback at first, as his expressive amber eyes widened and his jaw worked without him uttering a word. You were just about to start taking back your invitation when he decided to speak, finally, appeasing the knots in your guts.

“It would be my pleasure, really, y/n” He said in the softest tone you would ever hear him use with you.

The rest was history.

You were a bit saddened cause you quickly realized that your respective work schedules never matched. When he came home you were out working, and by the time you were at home his shifts at the bar started. You continued to see him at the bar though, and during the rare weekends that you both managed to stay at home, you just felt the safest with him on your sofa, nose deep into one of his books.

Today was one of those weekends. A perfectly normal Saturday, before you morning took a complete new turn as Clyde wrapped his big warm muscles around you.

He could have just put you on your feet again and headed to the kitchen. He could have just left you there and went to the bathroom or whatever… but Clyde’s arms engulfed you further in the warmth of his chest, as he rested his chin on the top of your head and sighed weakly.

“I’m sorry” you heard him whisper after a moment, and the knot in your heart tightened . You realized then, that you hadn’t reciprocated his embrace, still in shock of the surrealistic aspect of the situation. Clyde had never shared any physical closeness with you, as soft as gentle as he was, he never crossed any barriers before.

“Hush, no… Clyde…” you managed to mutter in the crook or his chest, as your hands finally wrapped around his waist, clutching the soft cotton of his worn Bob Seger shirt. Your eyes fogged; tears you didn’t know from where they came overwhelming you.

He was so alone.

You realized now.

The look in his eyes every time you announced that you’d be out, was it with your friends, enjoying some art show, or with your parents… occasionally when you invited your colleagues and he just stayed out of the picture… You cursed yourself, for not having done anything to really include him. You were so blind, so self-centered. Why did you believe him every time he told you he was busy elsewhere, coming home to always find him in his sweatpants, reading or snoozing? No, he didn’t have any friends, why did you believe him when he told you otherwise?

You tightened your hold on him. Turned your head so your cheek was rubbing apologetically on his soft pec. His valid hand was stroking soothing circles on your back, as your sobs made you gasp in his arms.

“Why are you crying baby girl” he finally asked, pushing you the slightest bit away, his hand going to cup one side of your face. Your heart skipped a beat at the endearment, but then you noticed that his eyes were glassy and you smiled.

“Why are _you_ crying” you tried a playful tone that was so lame, you choked mid-sentence.

“I’m not” he looked offended as he scowled but a tiny smile tugged on his lips.

“C’mere” his valid hand slid to your waist again, kneading the flesh there gently, and you liquified, completely giving in to him.

The first kiss was cloud soft; an acknowledgment, a declaration, no words were needed, you both knew.

He nuzzled his nose to yours, as your rapid breaths merged together. His lips met yours again, teasing, caressing the sides of your mouth, pecking gently on your lower lip before claiming it, tasting you languidly as you did the same, tugging and nibbling on his plusher one. Your hands went to pull on his dark locks and he purred into your mouth as he crashed you into his chest, closing the small distance between your bodies. His strength was intoxicating, it made you dizzy and you kissed and kissed him, growing needier by the second, hungrier, ferocious. Your kisses came waves after hot waves, obliterating time and your surroundings into nothing. He claimed every breath, every sigh, every gasp from your mouth, and when he finally released you, his fingers lovingly caressed your cheek and tugged a rebel strand under your ear, and his eyes were glimmering with a light so deep and fond you knew you would never get to live without. You looked at each other for a bit longer before he leaned in to kiss you again… That’s when his stomach decided to rumble. He laughed into your mouth, and you rubbed his belly playfully. 

“Big guy here is hungry, isn’t he?” you teased.

He blushed, sheepishly following you into the kitchen, peppering soft kisses down your neck as he dragged his big feet so close behind you. 

His voice was velvet delish when he whispered in hushed tone.

“Oh, he is, and not only for your delicious burned bacon, baby girl” 


End file.
